


Pet Names (smut/fluff)

by UnicornCooky



Category: Panic! at the Disco, The Young Veins
Genre: Anal Sex, Choking, Crying, Fluff, Hickeys, M/M, Modern brendon, Modern ryan, No Lube, Pain, Ryan tops, Ryden, Smut, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 07:51:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11353071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnicornCooky/pseuds/UnicornCooky
Summary: Brendon finds himself bored out of his mind when Ryan leaves the house. Then, he gets himself in a deep mess when he ends up on PinkCherry.com.





	Pet Names (smut/fluff)

Brendon rested his chin in his hand as he scrolled through the website that was being displayed on his desktop computer. Ryan wouldn't be over until the next day or later, because he needed to check in on his own house and take care of a few things, rather than just abandon it all to stay with Brendon. He had houseplants and pets and food in the fridge to check on (that they had both assumed had probably gone off by the time he left to stay at Brendon's). 

Sure, he had Gabe, who would check up on his house and feed Dottie every day, but Gabe had to go out of town to take care of some family matters, and Ryan needed to see to it that his precious pup and plants were all doing fine every day. Brendon even offered to let him bring Dottie over to stay until he felt like going back to his own house long-term. 

So, out of boredom, caused by lack-of-attention-blues, Brendon found himself surfing the web for things that he knew he would never even think about buying in his life.

He had ended up first on a site called PinkCherry, where he found a lot of discount lingerie. There were actual 'toys' as well, but the lingerie caught his eye. He had no idea why he was so interested, he knew for a fact that he most likely wouldn't be able to even fit in any of the sizes offered. That, and he knew it would be kind of awkward to be standing in front of his boyfriend in a pair of panties and a bra. Not to mention the bulge that would show. 

However, as he scrolled down farther and farther, Brendon began to become more and more fond of the idea that he could possibly use some of these. If not to wear as something to impress Ryan, he could definitely have some for everyday use. After all, they were only about $4.00 - $4.50, and it would be a lot more comfortable than going commando in skinny jeans, but more visually appealing than wearing plain boxers, that would bunch up and make it look like some weird deformation on his hips.

Brendon soon came across a pair of teal boyshorts, and he glanced around quickly, as if someone were watching him, and clicked 'add to cart', blushing slightly after he did so. 

As Brendon navigated to another page, he found himself looking at a product called 'Sweeten69', when he heard his front doorknob rattling, while his phone's notification bell went off simultaneously. 

He jumped at the sound, and with his priorities in order, disregarded the ding! of his cellphone, instead standing up and creeping to the doorway of his bedroom. Brendon got into the hallway, and heard the door shut loudly. Unarmed and stupidly brave, he walked down the stairs, relaxing at the sight of his boyfriend standing in front of the door. 

"Thank God. You scared the shit out of me." Brendon said, running his fingers through his hair. Ryan chuckled, and crossed his arms. "I texted you, dumbass." He said. Brendon's eyes widened.

"Oh." 

Ryan rolled his eyes at Brendon, pushing past him to walk up the stairs. Brendon followed. "What're you doing here?" Asked the younger. Ryan stretched, and scratched his stubble before he walked into Brendon's room. "I left my laptop charger here. It died and I was trying to look at all the shit I'd completed that I put on my flashdrive." He said. Brendon nodded.

When they walked into the room, it hit Brendon immediately that he had forgotten all about the tab that was pulled up on his own computer. Ryan was distracted, but he was digging around near the desk that the desktop was sitting on, and he wouldn't be able to hurry and close the tab while he was so close. He simply cringed, and hoped he didn't notice, and he didn't, until he rose up to ask Brendon a question. 

"Doll, did you move it or someth—" 

Ryan stopped when his eyes caught a glimpse of the Pepto Bismol-colored page that was still on full display on the computer monitor. The color made him curious, so he had stopped to look, and his eyes grew wide at the site. He let out a spluttering laugh when he tried to speak.

"Brendon, are you looking at dildos? And fucking..." Ryan paused to look closer, "Motherfucking fleshlights!" 

Brendon blushed madly, looking down. "Oh my god, this one is literally fourteen fucking inches. And this fleshlight has a dick. This fake lady ass has a dick. Sugar, I know you're bi, but that's a whole new level of bisexuality." Ryan turned to his boyfriend, laughing harder than he'd intended, to see Brendon looking at the floor. He walked over to him, and wrapped his arms around him.

"Baby, you know I'm joking with you, right? You don't need a dildo, because you have me. Don't need an ass or a mouth fleshlight-whatever, because, again, you have me. Literally, if you wanna fuck a girl, I'm sure we can get Vicky or somebody in here to give you what you want." He said with a chuckle. Kissing Brendon's head, he lifted him off the ground, making the younger boy let out a surprised shout, and flail around a bit.

"Bitch, don't drop me!" Brendon exclaimed, as Ryan carried him over his shoulder, to the bed. Disobeying his wishes, Ryan dropped his boyfriend onto the bed and crawled on top of him. Brendon couldn't look him in the eye.

"I wasn't looking to buy! I was bored! You weren't here!" Brendon defended himself with every breath in his body, but Ryan wasn't having it. "Bullshit. There was something in your cart, doll. Not to mention your cursor was on some kind of chewing tablets." Ryan said, and Brendon rolled his eyes. "Both of those statements are completely untrue." He said.

"What was in your cart?" Ryan disregarded Brendon's sad attempt at lying about his business on the site. Brendon knew that he had no chance of convincing his boyfriend otherwise. "A pair of boyshorts. Y'know, for skinny jeans." He said, and Ryan rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say, love. If it makes you feel any better, I think you'd look fucking adorable in panties." Ryan told him, so Brendon blushed and looked away.

Ryan rolled his eyes and turned Brendon's head back to face himself, kissing his lips. After he pulled away, he laid himself on top of Brendon's chest completely and rested his chin in his hands, digging his elbows into the mattress on either side of his neck. Brendon groaned and shoved Ryan a bit.

"You're fucking heavy, babe. No wonder you're the sun, you're just as fucking big as the damn thing." He said, and Ryan acted offended, gasping and covering his mouth with his hand. "Such disrespect." He stated, in a high-pitched and crude English accent. Brendon tried to keep a straight face, but soon, the two of them bursted into full-on laughter. 

That went on for a while, Ryan burying his face in Brendon's neck and cackling, and Brendon laughing that genuine, throaty laugh of his as he covered his face with his arm.

It was about two minutes before it died down, and when it did, the men were trying to catch their breath. Despite that fact, however, Ryan looked up at Brendon with a huge grin on his face, asking a question in the most (unnecessarily) douchey way possible.

"Wanna fuck?" He asked, still breathless. Brendon was taken aback for a second, smiling like an idiot as it set in, but as soon as it did, he smiled even bigger. "Fuck yeah." Said Brendon, and Ryan grabbed him by the hair immediately. 

"Good." 

And that was the last thing Ryan said before he kissed Brendon again, propping himself up on his other arm and straddling his waist. 

"Don't move."

Brendon rolled his eyes but obliged, laying with his arms at his sides and staying there, unmoving, as he prepared himself for whatever Ryan was planning. He could tell that Ryan was going to get pretty pushy, because with Ryan, you always could. You could tell from the first words he said, or the way he acted before he was even in bed. 

Ryan, instead of trying to tease him or drag anything out, immediately went for Brendon's jeans. Brendon had a habit of forgetting to take care of something when he was distracted. The man often went so far as to forget that he needed to eat when he was busy. Ryan had recently come over to see that he was extremely pale and loopy, and found out that he hadn't eaten for days because he was working on music.

Brendon laughed a little bit when Ryan struggled with his fly, but he had no idea how relieved he was when Ryan found that he hadn't worn a belt. After a good five minutes of struggle, and Brendon having to actually move and help the older with popping the button out of the buttonhole, his jeans were being slid down his thighs. Not-so-smoothly of course, but Ryan was happy that he had been wearing skinny jeans when he was reminded that Brendon, in fact, did not wear any underwear with them. Not to mention, he was fucking hard. Already.

Brendon's cheeks went red once again and he laughed halfheartedly. Ryan laughed too, but wrapped his fingers around Brendon's shaft and stroked him lightly. "Someone really liked the idea of that big ass dildo he saw, huh?" Ryan derided, smiling at Brendon. Brendon didn't even know that he was hard, he didn't think that he had gotten very aroused from just looking at a few sex toys.

Then again, he did remember acting out a few scenarios in his head. They were all pretty hot. Maybe he got hard when he thought of that. Or maybe Ryan was just so fucking hot that his dick got hard as soon as he asked if they could fuck. Either way, Brendon was hard, aand didn't remember getting hard at all, and Ryan was below his waist, stroking him at an agonizing pace and looking up at him with those eyes. Those fucking eyes. Brendon had trouble remembering that he was supposed to be still. 

"Look," Ryan began, rubbing his thumb against the head of Brendon's dick and making the brunet boy shudder, "I'm not gonna drag this out, baby doll. I'm fucking horny. You're obviously really fucking horny. So, sweetheart, I think that I'm gonna fuck you hard, and you're gonna take it, and probably scream like a fucking slut, because you are one, and you do every single time. Sound good, honey?" 

Brendon was nonplussed at the calm and sweet tone of Ryan's voice as he spoke, and could only nod. Ryan, however, didn't like that, and his tone went from sweet to slightly more stern. Brendon gasped as a result of Ryan's grip tightening slightly around his cock. "You speak when spoken to, cupcake." He hissed. "I-I— Yes. It does. It sounds very good." Brendon replied, utterly lacking of words at this point.

"Good."

With that, Ryan's hand was removed from Brendon's skin, as he went to take off his shirt. He asked Brendon to do the same, who was almost completely spaced out and nodded hesitantly. When Brendon was naked, he just laid there. He felt vulnerable, Ryan shifting his gaze up and down the man's body and licking his lips. He felt like prey being stalked by a predator, and slightly intimidated by the look in Ryan's eyes. Eventually, Brendon spoke up, a shakiness in his voice that he rarely ever heard from himself.

"Wh-What are you doing?" He questioned meekly, and Ryan smiled. "I'm deciding whether I want to fuck you like this or bend you over, doll." Ryan snickered. Brendon nodded, and swallowed thickly. Ryan caught himself spreading Brendon's thighs with a tight grip, while the man's frame shook slightly and his own hands trembled. "I'm gonna fuck you like this, baby boy. You're just so fucking gorgeous, I wanna watch your pretty face while I make you scream." Ryan said darkly.

He pushed down his sweatpants and next his boxers, stroking his length as he leaned down and kissed Brendon's lips. Brendon wrapped one arm around his neck and used the other to reach over for the bedside table, but Ryan pulled away and grabbed his wrist before he could. "You seriously think you're getting prep?" He asked with a dark chuckle, and Brendon didn't know how to answer. "I-I would assume so..." He muttered. 

Ryan full-on laughed, again. "No, no. Not you, sugar. Since you think you'd be able to take something that big, you must be a pro at it, right? Pros don't need prep. I bet you'll already be gaping for me since you're set on taking something so big." Brendon hardly had the breath to defend himself, and tell Ryan that he wasn't even focused on that when he was browsing the webpage. Frankly, he didn't have the heart, either. He was too hard and this was too hot for him to risk it turning into some kind of playful argument. He needed it, and he needed it now.

"Okay..." He spoke softly, and Ryan smiled. 

"Good boy."

Ryan pushed one of Brendon's legs up to his chest, and used his free hand to guide himself into the younger man. Ryan hissed at the tightness, while Brendon's face contorted and he held his breath at the intense burn. "Fuck, doll," Ryan grunted. Brendon's eyes filled up with tears at the pain. 

"My sweet baby doll." Breathed Ryan as he watched Brendon's face and pushed himself until he was all the way inside of him, "If you can't take my cock, how would you take that one? Huh?" He growled, moving his hand to push Brendon's other leg towards his chest. Brendon whimpered. "D-Don't know..." He said softly, and Ryan rubbed his thigh gently.

"Aw, baby boy. This is gonna be a lesson, okay? You don't need any of that bullshit. Wanking is fine, but you know if you need a dick, you have me. You need an ass to fuck, you have me. You wanna fuck somebody's pussy? That's fine. We can get somebody for you." Ryan said. Brendon nodded. 

"Yes sir."

After Brendon's reaction, Ryan smiled warmly, and began to thrust in and out of him, making the man lean his head back and grit his teeth. Brendon quickly gripped Ryan's shoulders and dug his fingernails into the skin. "Calm down, love. You'll get use to it." Ryan soothed. Brendon only nodded, screwing his eyes shut.

Ryan leaned down, kissing his boyfriend's neck and jawline. However, in the mess of tender kisses and slow thrusts, Ryan found himself getting desperate, and forgetting of Brendon's own situation as he began to nibble lightly on his skin and speed up his thrusts. He heard Brendon cry out, which only fueled his fire. He couldn't help himself, the tightness was driving him wild and the sound of Brendon's bated breath and strained shouts wasn't helping at all. They were some of his favorite things to hear since they had gotten together.

Ryan groaned, sinking his teeth into Brendon's flesh with more force than intended, sucking on the spot and pulling back to look at the forming bruise. He absolutely loved it. Watching the bruises form on Brendon's previously flawless skin was absolutely mesmerizing. Ryan was snapped out of his daze when he finally realized how fast he was going, and how loud Brendon's essential screams were becoming. The older man freaked out, almost stopping completely, until he saw that the look on the younger's face had shifted completely from pained to blissful.

Brendon let out a strangled moan, and Ryan watched as tears streamed down his cheeks, but he still arched his back and panted like a dog that was in the summer heat. Ryan was shocked at what came out of Brendon's mouth as he fucked the man in quick, shallow thrusts. 

"Harder! Fuck me harder! Please!" Brendon half-shouted, words coming out like a loud sob. "Fuck." Ryan panted. He obliged, pulling out completely and pushing back in much more solidly than the first time, and slamming his hips into Brendon's harder than he thought he was going to. 

"Yes! Fuck, Ryan!" 

Ryan moaned and went back to biting and sucking on Brendon's neck and chest, and Brendon moved his hands from Ryan's shoulders to his own thighs. He held his legs up by the bend of his knees, allowing Ryan to reach up and wrap his hand around his throat. Ryan pressed down with the slightest bit of pressure, and Brendon gasped for air before moaning breathlessly. "Fuck, doll. I'm so close already, goddamn." Ryan grunted, and Brendon gasped again as he released his neck. "Me too." He rasped. Tears still streamed down Brendon's cheeks.

"You'll cum after I do, got it, honey? No earlier, no later." Ryan told him, so Brendon nodded and dug his nails into his own skin. Ryan felt blood dripping down his arms from Brendon's previous grip on his shoulders, but ignored it, listening to his moans and staring at the multiple hickeys he'd given to his boyfriend. 

With Brendon screaming, it wasn't long before Ryan pulled out, stroking himself and cumming onto the younger man's toned stomach. Brendon moaned at the sight and released his load too. He laid his head back and Ryan rolled over next to Brendon. Brendon panted, and Ryan kissed his temple, wrapping his arm around the brunet. Brendon curled into Ryan's arms and laid his head on his chest.

"That was fucking amazing. Look at dildos more often, sweetheart." Ryan laughed breathlessly, and Brendon laughed the same. "I can do that." He said, and the two laid there for what felt like fucking hours before either of them had the willpower to move a limb.


End file.
